Corrupt through Pain
by Maryowl Wheeler
Summary: Kanan wont except Ezra's fall to the dark side. He will do what ever it takes to pull his young student from Mauls grasp.


**So this was actually a dream, but unlike most of my deams, it stayed away from the more brutal side of things, (You will see what I mean when i finish my fan fiction titled _Dark Sight._ ) That will hopefully be out in a few weeks. it will have a small Prequel too. so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Disclamer: I do not have any rights to the SWR show.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

Kanan stood but the action took effort. It took Ezra a moment to see that the mask Kanan wore to conceal his damaged eyes had fallen away, knocked off by the brunt of his attack. It lay several feet away from the knight. With a flick of his wrist, Kanan summoned his fallen saber back to his hand. It lay inert in his grasp as he turned toward his Padawan. The boy flinched and turned away. "Ezra?" Kanan's voice was calm. "Look at me." Ezra couldn't help but obey the harmonious command. Even if they were unseeing, he looked straight into his master's silvered eyes. "I know that you think power can help you protect people, protect your friends, and it can. But that power must be restrained. Otherwise, left unchecked, unbalanced. It will hurt others." The older Jedi stepped cautiously toward his darkened student and let his saber glide onto its hook on his belt. "Maul can promise you power, and he may even come through with that promise." He brought his hand up, flat against his chest, his expression pleading. "But I can tell you that he won't teach you how to control it." Kanan could sense his Padawan flinch, bringing his blade to bear, between them. Kanan still stepped forward. He was unsure if it classified as brave or foolish on his part but he kept walking. "Ezra, he's already corrupted you. Look at me, I'm your friend, **Your** master. Now you hold a blade to our friendship. To our bond." He felt Ezra back away several steps. He sighed. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength," He began, though there was a heavy weight to his words. "Through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory." Kanan paused to look Ezra in the eye. Milky eyes stared straight through him hampering his anger and dark side resolve. His master continued. "Through victory my chains are broken." Ezra frowned, Kanan knows the sith code?

Kanan took a breath and started again. "Passion, no matter how hard you try to expel it, it will always be there, no matter weather you are a Sith or Jedi. Strength is necessary, in being one who is dark or fighting it, Power is all consuming and dangerous, victory is never assured, no matter how hard one fights." Kanan dropped his head for a moment, fingers gesturing to his scarred sightless eyes with a single hand. "No one's chains are **ever** fully broken." Ezra couldn't bring himself to speak. Kanan's words froze him, his heart felt numb.

"A lie! Just like a Jedi's so called, peace!" Maul's words cut through the air, sharper, and hotter than any saber's blade. "Kill him, my apprentice!" The Zabrak roared, clenching a fist in a show of power and strength. Ezra was torn between the light and the dark. The blind master and the one who had caused it. "Cut down the one who holds you back." He grinned. " **Break your chains!** "

Ezra watched Kanan carefully waiting for the Jedi's next move. Kanan shifted slightly, hand hovering over the gleaming hilt of his saber, but not tense like the teen expected, relaxed. He hadn't even taken up the defencive stance that he generally adopted in such hairy situations. His fingers slowly wrapped around the hilt as Ezra moved forward, his red blade humming in impatient. Instead of seeing the familiar Blue light of Kanan's blade, there was a slight pop as his master disconnected the emitter from the hilt of his weapon, and let it clatter to the ground at his feet. His blaster went next,followed by the light click as the clasp to his chest piece popped open and he shrugged off the Beskar plates and let them crash to the corrugated floor. His expression didn't even twitch as he disarmed himself.

Even if the older Jedi could no longer see the kid's expression, his shock was written clearly though their weak, almost shattered bond. "Go ahead Ezra, If you truly believe this mad man's teachings, then by all means." Kanan spread his arms in a show of surrender of all control, he would not fight his Padawan, there was no one but himself to protect from his rampant rage. Kanan would walk away with his boy by his side or he wouldn't walk out at all. "You will never have a cleaner kill kid."

There was pure sadness in Kanan's tone, and for a moment of intense emotion, fear and Pain flittered through the near non existent bond the two shared.

"Do It, apprentice!" Kanan could hear the rising impatient in the Zebra's voice as well as the light wearing of Ezra's apparent red blade. "Kill him and be rid of his blind blundering!" Kanan stepped slightly forward into Ezra's striking range.

Ezra let out an intense Battle cry. For a moment things went in slow motion. The emotion, the pain the Sadness, all of it suddenly, and strangely absent, overwhelmed by the chaos of the second it took the younger force wielder to close the gap between them. The only thing Kanan could hear was his own and Ezra's breathing, the intensified shriek of an unstable Kyber crystal as Ezra's saber splintered the air.

Ezra saw Kanan's deadened eyes reflexively close but other than that, the knight didn't move. His body rigid and unyielding to the fear that pounded deeply with in his signature in the force, shoved down by pure will and self discipline. Ezra froze, memories flashed before his mind's eye. He couldn't kill Kanan! He hadn't even had the angry will power to kill the Seventh Sister on Malachor, even with her drawn out in front of him. He couldn't even kill a did he ever believe he could bring himself to kill his own Jedi Master. The man who had plucked him off the dirty streets of Lothal, away from a life of starved sickness and gave him a home and a cause to fight for. How could he kill the man who had practically become his father after his true one had died.

Kanan felt his heart thrum heavily in his chest as the heat of Ezra's saber lingered just millimeters from his exposed throat, changing pitch ever so slightly, indicating the sake of hesitancy. He let no emotion pass his face even his fear was squashed away to the depths of his mind.

There was a moment of unbroken silence before he heard what he assumed was Ezra's saber clattering to the floor to lay with Kanan's armaments and hissing in response to its deactivation, then a dull thump.

"My chains will never be broken." Ezra muttered, his voice hollow with regret.

Ezra heard his master pull in a shaky breath and a sharp exhale before dropping to kneel in front of his Padawan. Without much blind groping he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. His words full of hope and perfect clarity, enough to pull Ezra from his fog of Maul's darkness and corruption.

"At Least not all of them."

* * *

 **I think this is one of my favorites out of all my fan fiction.. Let me know what you think. Ezra and Kanan's dynamic in the show. and _Holocrons of Fate_ was amazing. The part were Ezra apologizes for what happened to Kanan was Heart warming. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
